Centurian
The Centurians are a powerful sapient species inhabiting multiple planets across the Multiverse. History Creation The Centurians were created by Solaris as one of the species that would inhabit the newly created Mortal Realm. Under he rule of the Iron Queen, the Centurians lived in peace among the other species, mostly the Ancient Matoran and the many Rahi that lived among their empire. The Centurians began to slowly expand their empire, starting from their homeworld, Argokus Magna, and expanding to other planets,. Some of these planets include Centurus Magna, Hyxus Magna and Larax Magna. Hyxus Magna, Argokus Magna, and Larax Magna became the three capitals of the Empire soon after, led by the Iron Queen and two other unknown Centurians. This continued until one of the planets, Argokus Magna, was shattered when the star it orbited went supernova, and all inhabitants were though of as dead, including the Iron Queen's son. She went to the planet's former location and searched the asteroid field for years but could not find any evidence of life. After 5 years passed, they decided to head home. What they didn't know was that one of the fragments of the planet was launched into deep space towards the nearby planet Spherus Magna. The only asteroid that had survivors, they had built an underground city that could withstand the blast and 10,000 degree temperatures from the supernova. Studies in the structure of the star from Argokus Magna told the Centurians that it was bound to die within 50 years, so they built the cities. in order to survive. Only one city survived and orbited Bara Magna after the star went supernova. Among the survivors were Barakus, Scolaris, Firus, and Arox. All of them high ranking elite Centurians. Feeling abandoned by their empire, they began to build an army they could use to revolt against the other species across the mltiverse, thinking they could build their own empire and destroy any opposition. Starting with Bara Magna, the planet below. Death of The Iron Queen Around the time of 400 BGC, the Iron Queen died of a disease that emerged after her return from space. And the empire was taken over by Titannus. Corruption After Furiax was able to leave Vampros Magna and go into the rest of the Multiverse, he began to search for any beings he could corrupt. He first found the planet Centurus Magna, which he quickly corrupted and destroyed any rebellion. to be continued Abilities and Traits Features The Centurians are known for their pale white and skeletal faces, no centurian is known to have facial muscles around their mouths or eyes, so their teeth are always showing and they can't close their eyes. their claws are tough and bulky, and most are powerful enough to rip through toa armor, which is why the Metru Soldiers had to be created with a stronger metal alloy in order to defend against Centurian attacks. Centurian Armor colors The colors of a Centurian depend on what power they posess, the most common is red, yellow, and orange, which, if together, symbolize a powerless Centurian, if their armor is in different colors, though, they have different powers, also, if the colors of a powerless centurian are blended in with a different color, such as black, then that could symbolize that the centurian has an Elemental power. This is a list of all colors or color combinations that would determine whether the Centurian has an element or not, and what that element is. Colors that indicate an elemental power *Black- Shadow **Black/Red- Anger **Black/Blue- Vengeance **Black/Purple- Nightmare **Black/Orange- Pain **Black/Brown- Black lightning **Black/Green- Distance **Gold/Black- Twilight/Moonlight *White- Psionics **White/Black- Psychometrics *Green/any other color (except blue and black)- Antimatter *Blue/any other color (except green)- Teleportation *Brown/any other color (except green or blue)- Electricity *Purple/Silver- Rigidity *Solid Gray- Vaccum *Light blue- Plasma *Silver- Iron *Toxic green/Bright yellow- Radiation *Metallic gray- Magnetism *Orange (alone)- Rahi control *Gray/Silver- Void (extremely limited) *Light Blue/Toxic Green- Insect control Colors that do not indicate an elemental power *Red/Yellow/Orange *Red (alone) *Yellow (alone) *Orange/Red *Red/Yellow *Yellow/Orange *Purple/ Black and Green Ther have been known exceptions to the Centurian Armor Colors. it is rare to have an elemental power and even less common to have these colors but have no element, beings such as Sinchirion and Mordrus are examples of this. Known Centurians *Barakus (half-Centurian) *Scolaris *Firus *Titannus *Arox *Sinchirion *Iron Queen *Mordrus *Thackeron If there's any you'd like to add to the list, feel free to do so Trivia *It took Crp11 and a friend at least a month to come up with the species name "Centurian", another name suggestion was "Argokan" (after their original homeworld). *The original name of their homeworld was going to be "Centurion Prime", but that idea was scrapped. *The Centurians are similar in designs to the Skakdi, Zeverek, Vorgaan, Xevthian (body structure), and Saursapien (body structure). Category:Sapient Species Category:Species Category:The Last Stand Category:Reptilian Species